As is well known, defibrillation comprises delivering an electric charge through the heart of a patient to terminate the potentially fatal arrhythmia,ventricular fibrillation. Ventricular fibrillation may occur with ordinary disease, myocardial infarction, drownings, acid-base disturbances, electric shock or can be associated with other life threatening situations. By the use of paddle electrodes, electrical energy can be delivered through the heart in short controlled bursts which will stop fibrillation which is often characterized by electrical and mechanical chaos.
Defibrillation is generally carried out by the use of two paddle electrodes which are placed on the patient's chest and the current passes from one electrode through the patient's heart to the second electrode. Defibrillator paddles generally have a handle and a contact surface which may vary in size. Both adult and smaller pediatric paddles are available for use.
In order to insure that both paddles make good contact and thus are good electrical conductors with the human skin, it is desirable to apply a gel to the contact surfaces of the paddles. The gel may be a jelly or paste-like material capable of providing good electrical conductance. High or low-viscosity materials may be used under certain circumstances. Dry skin offers a high impedience or resistance to current flow and it is desirable to reduce the "chest impedance" so that defibrillation takes place in an efficient manner at the desired energy setting. Also, skin damage or burning may occur if a conductive material such as a gel is not used on the contact surface of the electrode.
Doctors, paramedics and others in emergency situations, when preparing for defibrillation oftentimes have to: remove a tube of gel from storage, unscrew the cap from the tube, apply the gel to the contact surface of one of the paddles, place the paddle on the ground or some other convenient spot; replace the cap on the gel tube, and then pick back up the gelled defibrillator paddle and thereafter rub the contact surface of the second defibrillator paddle against the first to insure gel distribution on both paddle surfaces, and thereafter place the paddles on the patient for defibrillation. If the patient requires a second defibrillation then the process has to be repeated and oftentimes dirt or other forms of foreign matter can come in contact with the gelled paddles if extreme precautionary measures are not taken. It is not unusual for the individual operating the defibrillation equipment, under the pressures of an emergency, to drop the tube of gel while trying to apply it to the paddle thus causing an additional waste of time as the tube is retrieved, cleaned, and then used. Also, releasing of the defibrillator paddles while applying the gel can result in the paddles being turned over or inadvertantly placed where foreign matter can easily become intermixed with the gelled surface which can cause additional problems when placed against the chest of the patient and electrically discharged.
With this background in mind and the disadvantages known, the present invention was developed and one of its objectives is to provide an apparatus and method for quickly and easily applying gel to defibrillator paddles.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a gel dispenser which can easily be used by inexperienced defibrillation personnel.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide apparatus for dispensing gel to a defibrillator paddle which allows the user to maintain a grip at all times on the defibrillator paddle.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a defibrillator gel dispenser which includes a easily replacable gel cartridge.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a gel dispenser for defibrillator paddles which is durable in use and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another objective and advantage of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the detailed description below.